Ne te retourne pas
by Topaazu
Summary: "Non. Je suis sérieux. Je n'ai plus envie d'être avec toi, de te donner ce que je possède de plus précieux, sans rien avoir de ta part en échange." ‒ Izuku et Katsuki se fréquentent en secret depuis quelques mois, mettant de côté tout ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un engagement officiel... jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se rende compte qu'il a besoin de plus.


**Depuis que j'ai découvert le duo Katsuki x Izuku dans _My Hero Academia_ , je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer plein d'histoires les rapprochant... certaines plus que d'autres, d'ailleurs! (niark)**

 **Voici l'une d'elles, le premier OS "manga" que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête après plus de 3 ans.**

 ** _Enjoy_!**

 **・・・・・・・・** **・・・・・・・・**

 _Ne te retourne pas._  
 _Ne lui accorde pas un regard.  
Il ne le mérite pas.  
Il ne _te _mérite pas._

 _Si seulement j'étais assez fort pour écouter ma conscience…_

À chaque fois, je me faisais avoir. Chaque soir, lorsque nous finissions nos cours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gâcher tous mes beaux efforts de la journée en l'observant quelques secondes. Ma dose quotidienne de lui, d'une certaine façon.

Et, à chaque fois, cela me précipitait vers ma perte, encore plus vite que si Tenya m'avait tenu par la main en utilisant son alter.

 **« Deku? »**

Je fis comme si de rien n'était, et avançai en pressant le pas vers la sortie. J'avais beau être un imbécile, je n'étais pas non plus du genre masochiste! Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait suivre si je me retournais pour répondre à son appel. Et, ce soir, je tenais tout particulièrement à conserver ma dignité.

 **« Deku! Attends! »**

 _Laisse-moi tranquille!_

J'eus soudain envie de hurler, de lui balancer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des mois sans jamais oser me l'avouer. Mais à quoi bon? Il me contemplerait de toute sa hauteur, et parviendrait une fois de plus à ses fins sans faire preuve de la moindre considération à mon égard.

Katsuki Bakugo n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter ou à se remettre en question.

Et certainement pas quand il s'agissait de moi.

 **« Izuku! »**

Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter, tant le choc de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom sans aucune déformation me secoua. Cette fois, c'en était trop.

Je me tournai vers lui en prenant l'air le plus ennuyé possible, tâchant de me montrer assez convaincant pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher – j'avais toujours du mal à me concentrer lorsqu'il le faisait.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »**

Je fus fier de moi en entendant ma propre voix : froide, dure, implacable.

 **« Je me disais que, ce soir, on aurait pu… »** commença-t-il en entamant tout doucement ma volonté.

En même temps, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Ses yeux pourpres me détaillaient avec une envie à peine dissimulée, tandis que son fameux sourire en coin achevait de mettre mes pensées en vrac. Impossible de rester insensible face à lui, de faire semblant. Je soupirai, déjà vaincu.

 **« Qu'on aurait pu** _ **quoi**_ **, Kacchan? »** le pressai-je, dégoûté de moi-même.

Son sourire disparut soudainement. Il semblait étonné que je ne réagisse pas comme il en avait l'habitude… Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, j'imagine.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »** gronda-t-il.

Je pouvais sentir son agacement au plus profond de mon être, et cela suffit à me faire m'écrouler un peu plus. Encore quelques minutes, et je ne serais plus qu'un tas de poussières sur le sol de Yuei…

 **« Parce que tu en as quelque chose à foutre de ce que je ressens, maintenant? »** marmonnai-je, conscient que je ne ferais qu'empirer la situation.

 **« Qu-… Mais à quoi tu joues, là? »**

Il n'y avait déjà plus personne autour de nous. Si Katsuki décidait d'exploser ici et maintenant, je serais seul pour l'affronter… seul, avec mon alter défaillant que je ne parvenais toujours pas à contrôler malgré mes efforts quotidiens.

 **« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça? Tu me fais croire des trucs avant de me planter comme un con? »** cria-t-il en me foudroyant du regard. **« Comme avec ton** _ **putain**_ **d'alter? »**

Cette accusation me fit sortir de mes gonds : il connaissait la vérité à propos de ça! Je lui avais tout dévoilé en espérant que cela apaiserait ce sentiment de trahison qui l'avait tenaillé au tout début de nos études. Comment pouvait-il se servir de ça contre moi?

 **«** _ **Je**_ **te fais croire des trucs? Alors maintenant, c'est** _ **moi**_ **le menteur, Katsuki?** _ **Moi**_ **le méchant de l'histoire? »** lui répondis-je sur le même ton en serrant les poings, sentant déjà mon pouvoir se manifester malgré moi.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. C'était à _mon_ tour de gueuler.

 **« J'en reviens pas que tu te fasses encore passer pour la victime! Toi, l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette école! Toi, qui possèdes l'un des alters les plus puissants! Toi, qui as toujours tout eu avant moi… qui as toujours tout eu** _ **de**_ **moi! »**

Je m'avançai vers lui, toute retenue ayant définitivement été évacuée de mon esprit.

 **« Tu m'as toujours tout pris, et tu m'engueules encore parce que j'ose ne pas être d'accord avec ça? Tu détruis mes rêves, tu écrases mes espoirs, tu broies mon cœur, et je devrais me laisser faire indéfiniment sans rien dire? »**

Je lui tapai violemment l'épaule, sans pour autant activer mon alter. Je le détestais pour ce qu'il me faisait ressentir et subir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre… pas physiquement, du moins.

Je m'apprêtai à terminer ma diatribe, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

Il me choppa brusquement par le col de mon uniforme, et me détailla intensément, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu faire auparavant. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait une réponse précise dans mes yeux, dans l'expression que j'affichais…

 **« Sérieusement? »** souffla-t-il.

 **« S-… sérieusement** _ **quoi**_ **? »** bafouillai-je, pris au dépourvu.

 **« Tu penses que je joue, que je m'amuse, quand je passe toutes mes soirées avec toi? Que tout ça, c'est du faux?** _ **Nous**_ **? »**

Je restai sans voix.

 **« Je sais que je suis loin d'être le copain idéal, que je suis colérique, impulsif, violent… Mais je pensais que tu comprenais. Que tu voyais plus loin que ça, que tu entendais ce que j'essayais de te dire ces dernières semaines. »**

Une profonde tristesse voila son regard, le faisant passer des flammes aux cendres en quelques secondes. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Je ne le connaissais qu'en proie à deux sentiments : la colère et le mépris. Ce Katsuki-là ne m'avait encore jamais été dévoilé.

 **« Putain, Deku… Tu crois quoi? Que tout ça, c'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de sexe, sans conséquence? »**

Sa poigne se desserra, et je pus à nouveau le regarder normalement. Je sentais mon cœur se fendre un peu plus à chacun de ses mots, ma culpabilité devenir de plus en plus présente.

Je n'avais rien compris. Je n'avais pas su voir au-delà des erreurs passées de Kacchan, au-delà de ses mauvaises habitudes, et je le voyais se désagréger devant moi à cause de ça.

Pourtant, je ne me précipitai pas pour lui demander pardon. Non, je voulais qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, que ce soit lui qui s'ouvre à moi, pour une fois. Je lui avais déjà tant donné sans rien attendre en retour!

 **« Si je te réponds que oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu me prouveras le contraire? »** murmurai-je.

Silence.

 **« Imbécile! »**

Je fus surpris par ce cri inattendu, et reculai de quelques pas. De la fumée s'échappait des mains de Katsuki, preuve que son alter entrait en action.

 **« Tu penses vraiment que je vais me mettre à nu devant toi? Que je vais te dire plein de choses agréables** _ **juste**_ **pour te faire plaisir? »** poursuivit-il, sa voix teintée de mépris.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir, dépité. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Sans un mot, je décidai de poursuivre mon chemin comme si de rien n'était, persuadé que cet abruti au caractère explosif n'allait pas me laisser filer ainsi. Non, il était beaucoup trop têtu, trop fier pour ça.

 **« Où tu vas, comme ça? »** gronda-t-il en se précipitant devant moi pour me barrer le passage.

 **« Loin de toi. »** annonçai-je tranquillement, toute colère évaporée.

 **« Mais… Tu te fiches encore de moi? »**

 **« Non. Je suis sérieux. Je n'ai plus envie d'être avec toi, de te donner ce que je possède de plus précieux, sans rien avoir de ta part en échange. »**

Je m'apprêtai à le contourner, mais sa main encore brûlante se posa fermement sur mon avant-bras. J'y perçu un tremblement infime, un signe qu'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Peur de me perdre?

 **« Laisse-moi passer, Katsuki. »** lui ordonnai-je en faisant mine de m'énerver.

 **« Non. Deku, reste. Je sais que tu veux me pousser à bout, mais ne joue pas à ça avec moi. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire avec toi, exactement? Juste** _ **exister**_ **? Me laisser faire? Te divertir sans trop en dire? Je-… »**

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes sans que je puisse m'y préparer d'une quelconque manière. Il lâcha mon bras pour me rapprocher de lui en glissant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je me raidis inconsciemment, ne sachant comme réagir à ce baiser.

Il s'en rendit compte, car il devint soudain beaucoup plus doux, passant son autre main dans mes cheveux. Immédiatement, mon corps fut plus enclin à se laisser faire, et je le sentis s'adapter comme à chaque fois à celui de Kacchan, à sa carrure impressionnante, à sa force largement supérieure à la mienne. C'était comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie, comme si j'avais été créé pour ça : l'aimer, le laisser me posséder.

À bout de souffle, il interrompit ce moment, me laissant empli de désir pour lui.

 **« Pourquoi tu… »**

 **« Deku. »** me coupa-t-il en posant deux doigts sur mes lèvres. **« Ferme-la. Tu veux que je te prouve que je tiens vraiment à toi? Alors suis-moi. »**

 **« Chez toi? »**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me prendre par la main pour m'emmener _je-ne-sais-où_.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, passâmes devant notre salle de classe habituelle… Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous eûmes atteint les vestiaires, là où les élèves de la branche super-héroïque avaient, l'espace d'un cours, un aperçu de ce qu'ils pouvaient devenir.

 **« Kacchan? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? »** demandai-je, peu rassuré.

Il me lâcha, puis passa la porte d'un pas déterminé. Il ne regarda même pas si je le suivais, et je le vis disparaître au fond de la salle.

Devais-je le suivre? Devais-je risquer ma dignité juste pour satisfaire mes envies?

 _Tu sais bien que oui._

Sans plus attendre, je pénétrai à mon tour dans la pièce, avant de nous isoler soigneusement.

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu-… »**

Je m'arrêtai net, sentant une présence derrière moi. Il était là, je le savais, je le sentais. Chaque parcelle de mon corps se mit à me hurler dessus, me suppliant de me retourner, de me laisser aller dans ses bras, de ne plus réfléchir.

Évidemment, j'obéis.

J'oubliai de respirer lorsque je le vis, beau comme un dieu, semblant m'attendre. Torse nu, son pantalon d'uniforme placé très – trop – bas sur ses hanches, il me parut encore plus attirant qu'à l'accoutumée… Aussi, j'oubliai rapidement toutes mes craintes, toutes mes réflexions, et je lâchai mon sac à mes pieds. Bien malgré moi, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tandis que mes mains se mettaient à déboutonner ma veste, par automatisme.

 **« Deku… »**

Sa voix avait encore changé. Il semblait en proie à ses instincts les plus primaires, lui aussi – ce qui n'alla pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'il me découvrit torse nu à son tour. Je me sentis unique, précieux, désirable, alors que ses yeux enflammés me dévoraient littéralement.

 **« Ka-… cchan… »** bredouillai-je, peinant à faire fonctionner mon cerveau.

Dès lors, toute notion se rapprochant de près ou de loin du contrôle fut bannie de cet endroit, tandis que nous nous enlacions avec toute l'intensité dont nous étions capables. Ses lèvres prirent possession des miennes à nouveau, je le sentis pénétrer en moi avec sa langue… C'était beaucoup trop bon pour être humainement possible, tellement bon que je ne pus empêcher mes gémissements de s'échapper, d'aller alerter Katsuki de mon _état_.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, me laissant pantelant et frissonnant de désir, je surpris son sourire équivoque, celui qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'il me savait à sa merci. Pourtant, en cet instant, il ne semblait pas aussi conquérant que tous les autres soirs, non : il me posait une question silencieuse, il me demandait de l'aider.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »** me souffla-t-il en caressant mon visage. **« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu aies foi en moi? Pour que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un salaud? »**

 **« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »** répondis-je sans hésitation. **« Je veux l'entendre… le ressentir aussi. »**

 **« Je… »**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il me poussa contre le mur le plus proche, me plaquant contre, puis me souleva pour que je sois à sa hauteur en plaçant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches.

 **« Je vais te le faire ressentir, Deku. Tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus jamais désirer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »**

Je crus devenir fou lorsqu'il ponctua ses paroles d'une caresse sur ma cuisse. Il était si près de mon entrejambe…

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, longuement, intensément. Il couvrit ma nuque de baisers, de morsures légères, de coups de langue bien placés. Je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose à présent : qu'il me prenne, ici et maintenant, qu'il me possède et me procure du plaisir comme lui seul savait le faire.

 **« Kacchan, s'il te plaît… »** gémis-je.

 **« Oui, Deku? »** répondit-il sournoisement.

 **« S'il te plaît… »**

 **« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. Dis-le moi…** _ **clairement**_ **. »**

Il jouait avec moi comme j'avais joué avec lui! Je suppose que je l'avais mérité, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me chercher…

 **« Prends-moi, Kacchan… J'ai besoin de toi… Besoin de toi… en moi… »**

J'adoptai exprès le ton plaintif qui le rendait dingue, et vit immédiatement dans son regard que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Il me posa sur le banc juste en-dessous de moi, et entreprit de retirer mes éternelles chaussures rouges, ainsi que le pantalon réglementaire de Yuei. Je suffoquais presque, tant j'avais envie de lui.

Lorsque le dernier vêtement qui cachait ma nudité rejoignit les autres sur le sol carrelé, je me sentis étrangement bien. Les larges mains calleuses de Kacchan me caressaient, s'attardaient sur chaque zone sensible de mon corps, tandis que sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de mon membre tendu. Un long gémissement de contentement m'échappa quand il atteignit son but.

 **« Kacchan… »**

Je ne pouvais lutter contre mon envie de dire son nom, pas alors qu'un plaisir aussi puissant que brut me consumait tout entier. Ses mouvements semblaient avoir été étudiés spécialement pour me le donner, pour me faire perdre la raison…

Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis la délivrance ultime m'atteindre que je m'obligeai à l'arrêter.

 **« Non, attends… Je ne veux pas… D'habitude, tu… »**

Les mots ne me venaient plus naturellement, mais je me forçai à les trouver pour mieux appréhender ce moment particulier : jamais Katsuki ne m'avait offert un tel cadeau, qui devait à coup sûr représenter une soumission insupportable pour lui. Était-ce sa manière de me prouver que je n'étais pas qu'un jouet, qu'il me considérait vraiment comme son égal?

 **« Deku… »**

Il se redressa pour planter son regard dans le mien.

 **« Laisse-moi te prendre. »** murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai vivement, me rapprochant de lui pour lui voler un baiser supplémentaire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de me retourner, mais il n'en fit rien : à la place, il s'allongea négligemment à mes pieds, m'offrant une vue des plus agréables.

Sincèrement, je pense ne jamais avoir été aussi proche de la folie qu'en cet instant.

 **« Viens, Deku. »**

Il baissa son pantalon, et attendit que je vienne m'installer sur lui, prêt pour la suite.

 **« J'ai tellement envie d'être en toi que je pourrais en crever… »** grogna-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur mes hanches, m'inondant d'une douce chaleur.

Je sentais son érection juste derrière, son envie _physique_ de venir en moi. Sans plus attendre, je me préparai à le recevoir, comme je l'avais fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, ne commanda rien. Il patientait, simplement.

 **« Tu veux que je..? »**

 **« Oui. »**

Alors je le fis : je pris le pouvoir sur lui. Je l'accueillis en moi à mon rythme, sans me presser. En le voyant frémir d'impatience, je fus tenté de ralentir encore, mais il se redressa en posant ses mains bien à plat derrière lui, me défiant de jouer davantage. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il replia brusquement ses jambes en tailleur, me pressant contre lui, m'incitant à terminer mon manège – me ramenant à mes préoccupations premières.

Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où nous avons fait l'amour ce soir-là. Je sais juste qu'après cette séance éreintante, je n'avais plus aucun doute concernant Katsuki. Il m'avait montré qu'il m'aimait à sa manière, en me laissant prendre le contrôle sur lui, en m'offrant un plaisir susceptible de toucher _sa_ fierté, _son_ ego.

Lorsqu'il me raccompagna chez moi peu avant que la nuit tombe, il me prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur dont il était capable – impliquant donc une certaine fermeté –, juste avant de m'embrasser dans le cou, sur le front, sur les lèvres. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'apprêtai à entrer dans la maison qu'il se décida enfin à le dire, d'une voix forte et claire :

 **« Je t'aime, Izuku Midoriya. N'en doute plus. »**

Il m'adressa son fameux sourire en coin plein d'espièglerie, puis ajouta pour lui-même un petit : **« Imbécile… »** qui me fit chaud au cœur malgré tout.

Finalement, ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas écouter ma conscience et de plutôt l'écouter, lui.

Finalement, j'ai bien fait de me retourner.


End file.
